


Doppelganger

by Loustifer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loustifer/pseuds/Loustifer
Summary: Chloé se retrouve face à deux Lucifer se battant dans le penthouse et elle se doit de les discerner rapidement avant qu'ils ne s'étripent sous ses yeux.Tiré du trailer... Qui m'a tuée😭😭Aussi sur Wattpad.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 11





	Doppelganger

Chloé se dirige vers l'ascenseur menant au penthouse avec hâte : elle a appris quelques minutes plus tôt de la bouche de Maze que homme qu'elle croyait être son partenaire est en fait son jumeau, son double exact... Elle a bien remarqué quelques différences, il l'appelle bien plus souvent Chloé qu'inspectrice depuis son retour et il semble avoir quelques problèmes pour se souvenir de moments passés ensemble avant son départ pour l'Enfer. Elle a d'abord pensé que ce n'est que parce qu'ils se sont rapprochés qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et que ces milliers d'années passés en Enfer lui ont fait oublier quelques épisodes de leur histoire. Mais désormais, avec la révélation de Maze, tout s'éclaire : l'homme qu'elle a embrassé tant de fois ces derniers jours n'est pas celui qu'elle pensait, il ne la connait pas, la réciproque est tout aussi vraie. Il l'a trompée. Et elle doit désormais le trouver et lui dire ses quatre vérités avant de le faire disparaitre de sa vie, aussi difficile cela soit-il.

L'attente dans l'ascenseur lui paraît durer une éternité, la faute à son appréhension et à la douleur déjà cuisante de devoir se séparer de l'image de Lucifer, même si ce n'est pas vraiment lui. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, l'inspectrice est surprise par le spectacle qui s'offre à elle et elle esquive avec peine un vase qui s'écrase contre la paroi de l'ascenseur dans son dos. Chloé sort son arme et s'extirpe de l'ascenseur prudemment. Devant elle se battent deux Lucifer... Deux exacts clones de son partenaire qui s'étripent violemment sous ses yeux. Ses yeux s'écarquillent dès que son regard se concentre sur les lieux derrière les deux jumeaux, ils ont détruit le penthouse, plus rien ne tient debout. Le piano que Lucifer aime tant n'est plus qu'un tas de planches au milieu de la pièce et le mur assyrien cachant sa chambre compte plusieurs impacts. N'y tenant plus, elle lève son arme vers les deux frères et s'écrit :

" - Arrêtez ! "

Son intervention surprend l'un des frères plus que l'autre et son double en profite pour lui asséner une droite sur le nez. Chloe entend un craquement sinistre et le jumeau blessé s'écroule à terre en se tenant le visage entre les mains :

" - Lucifer ! "

Chloé ne peut s'empêcher de hurler le nom de son partenaire sous le coup de la peur bien qu'il soit tout à fait possible que ce ne soit pas son partenaire... Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Michael en compagnie de Lucifer, sa tâche va être bien plus difficile désormais : il faut qu'elle les différencie avant de hurler sur Michael et de le renvoyer au paradis la queue entre les jambes. Toutefois, le fait qu'elle voit deux Lucifer lui donne un immense espoir : Lucifer est revenu, dès qu'elle se sera débarrassée de son jumeau, elle pourra enfin retrouver celui qu'elle aime et pas une pâle copie qui joue avec ses sentiments.  
Le gémissement du jumeau blessé la sort de ses pensées. Elle ne se rue pas vers lui malgré le fait que son cerveau lui hurle de le faire, au lieu de ça, elle lève son arme vers l'autre et lui fait signe de s'éloigner de son frère qui s'est assis contre le bar et se tient toujours le nez. Mais une chose a changé : le regard du blessé est rivé sur elle, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois depuis des milliers d'années. Chloé secoue la tête pour éloigner cette pensée : Michael l'a trompée depuis le début, il serait capable de faire ça. Alors elle se creuse la tête, comment les différencier?  
Soudain, elle rive son regard sur l'autre Lucifer, habillé de manière bien plus décontractée que le blessé, et dit :

" - Je ne sais pas lequel est Michael, mais je sais qu'il a des ailes noires... Alors que celles de Lucifer sont blanches comme neige. Alors déployez vos ailes ! "

Le jumeau blessé ne se fait pas attendre et des ailes d'un blanc pur s'étirent derrière lui. L'autre semble hésiter mais déclare en déployant ses ailes couleur charbon :

" - Michael a aussi les ailes blanches ! Les miennes se sont noircies à cause de la cendre et de l'obscurité ! J'en ai eu besoin pour me dissimuler en Enfer ! Ça ne prouve rien ! "

Chloé entend le jumeau blessé éclater de rire derrière elle :

" - Pitié Micky ! L'inspectrice sait que je ne mens pas alors arrête ton char. Tu l'as déjà bien assez trompée ! "

Sa dernière phrase est pleine de rancœur, Chloé sait alors qu'il est le vrai Lucifer : il saigne, il a des ailes blanches, il l'appelle inspectrice et elle entend dans sa voix le timbre d'un homme blessé et trompé... Par son propre jumeau. Mais l'inspectrice tient à montrer à Michael qu'il a perdu, qu'il n'a plus aucun recours :

" - Eh bien si tu es Lucifer, montre moi ton visage des Enfers... Michael n'a pas ça, c'est la culpabilité de Lucifer qui lui donne ce visage alors montre le moi et je saurais que c'est toi. "

Tout en disant ces paroles, elle pointe son arme vers lui avec un sourire narquois. Elle voit dans les yeux de Michael qu'il a compris sa défaite. Derrière elle, Lucifer se relève et prend sa forme démoniaque avant de se placer à ses côtés. Quand elle dirige son regard vers lui, elle voit tant d'amour et de fierté dans ses yeux rouges qu'elle en oublie un tant que Michael est toujours dans sa ligne de mire. L'archange en profite pour s'élancer vers eux mais Chloé se reprend et réagit vite : elle tire sur lui sans hésiter, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'effondre devant elle. Pourtant, la balle ne fait que ricocher sur lui à sa grande surprise et Michael parvient à atteindre Lucifer avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits. Il attrape un couteau sur le bar et le plante dans l'épaule de Lucifer qui n'a pas non plus le temps de réagir et s'effondre une nouvelle fois aux pieds de son jumeau. Michael se penche avec un grand sourire vers lui et lui sussure à l'oreille :

" - Quel dommage pour toi Luci, ton amour pour elle te rend mortel. Chloé vous ne pouvez rien me faire avec ça... Je ne me rend pas vulnérable à vos côtés, c'est la faiblesse de mon frère depuis qu'il vous a rencontrée : vous vous rappelez votre première enquête avec lui ? On lui a tiré dessus mais il n'a rien eu. Or à ce moment : il ne vous aimait pas encore. C'est après cette enquête qu'il a commencé à développer des sentiments pour vous et à se rendre vulnérable émotionnellement à vos côtés, et ensuite physiquement. Je crois comprendre pourquoi aujourd'hui, mais je ne suis pas assez faible pour me laisser emporter par ça ! Ne te demande pas pourquoi tu as chuté Luci ! Tu n'es qu'un faible ! "

Il appuie plus fort sur le couteau qui s'enfonce encore dans l'épaule de Lucifer et lui arrache un cri de douleur. Chloé ne tient plus et se rue sur Michael :

" - Arrêtez ! Laissez-le ! "

Elle lui décoche un coup le visage mais il bouge à peine. Pour toute réaction, il lui agrippe le cou et la plaque contre un mur :

" - Allons Chloé ! Du calme. Je crois qu'on devrait lui montrer comme on s'amusait avant qu'il n'arrive. "

Sur ces mots, il plonge sur sa bouche et l'embrasse alors qu'elle se débat pour lui échapper et respirer. Sa main est toujours autour de son cou quand elle sent sa prise de relâcher. Il la lâche et elle s'écroule au sol avec un grand râle, peinant à reprendre sa respiration. Cherchant à comprendre la tournure des évènements, l'inspectrice relève les yeux et découvre Michael en train de combattre Maze et Amenadiel. Son regard se tourne ensuite vers Lucifer qui baigne désormais dans une petite mare de sang qui s'élargit doucement, sa blessure doit être plus importante qu'elle n'en a l'air. Elle rampe jusqu'à lui et pose une main sur son front, ce qui lui fait ouvrir des yeux emplis de douleur mais aussi de soulagement :

" - Reste avec moi Lucifer, ça va aller. On vient seulement de se retrouver ce n'est pas le moment de me quitter, compris ? "

Tout en lui parlant elle pose ses mains sur son épaule et fait en sorte de garder le couteau en place pour éviter un saignement encore plus abondant. Le bruit des combats derrière elle s'atténue soudain et Maze surgit à ses côtés :

" - Il faut que tu partes Chloé ! "

L'inspectrice sait que son amie a raison mais la simple pensée d'être séparée de Lucifer lui est insupportable. Un regard dans son dos l'informe que Michael est hors d'état de nuire pour quelques heures au moins vu l'état de son corps. Un soucis de moins. Son regard se pose ensuite sur le visage de Lucifer qui peine à rester éveiller. Il a récolté plusieurs coupures au cours de son combat avec Michael et son nez est toujours ensanglanté, mais c'est bien la blessure à son épaule qui est la plus grave. La perte de sang l'a rendu pâle. L'inspectrice se penche vers lui et pose une main sur sa joue :

" - Lucifer, reste éveillé.

\- Ne p... Pas.

\- Il le faut Lucifer. Pas longtemps, c'est promis mais je ne veux pas que tu meures.

\- N...on. Chlo...

\- Je reviens je te le promet. Je t'aime. "

Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de se redresser et de lancer un regard implorant vers Maze. Cette dernière lui offre un sourire confiant et déclare :

" - Je m'occupe de lui ne t'inquiète pas, rentre et je te préviens dès que c'est bon. "

Chloe la remercie et offre un dernier sourire encourageant à Lucifer avant de se ruer vers l'ascenseur.

***

Lucifer fait les cent pas dans son penthouse. Maze s'est occupée de tout ranger pendant qu'il reprenait des forces et elle est partie quelques minutes après son réveil, après qu'il l'ait remercié et lui ait promis d'avoir une discussion avec elle quant au fait qu'il l'ait laissée derrière. Il aurait pu lui dire tout de suite : que s'il n'a pas voulu lui dire au revoir c'est parce qu'il savait qu'elle voudrait le suivre alors qu'elle est bien mieux ici, sur Terre avec tout ceux qu'ils aiment. Qu'il doive se séparer de ses proches ne veut pas dire qu'elle le doive aussi. Certes, il ne lui a pas laissé le choix et c'est son plus grand regret mais il sait qu'elle comprendra.

Michael n'est plus là non plus, Amenadiel l'a ramené dans la Cité d'Argent et il l'a informé par prière que son jumeau ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Il attend donc seul depuis près d'une demi-heure la venue de l'inspectrice qui a été prévenue par Maze de son réveil. L'excitation est à son comble, elle lui a terriblement manqué et quand il a appris de la bouche de son frère que son jumeau avait pris sa place sur Terre, ce manque a encore été accentué par un sentiment de trahison. Pas de la part de Chloé, après tout elle ne savait pas qu'il avait un jumeau, mais de la part de Michael. Rien de bien nouveau donc.  
Le bruit signalant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur résonne dans la pièce et le sort de ses pensées. Il se retourne et découvre Chloé qui arbore un grand sourire :

" - Tu vas mieux. "

Ce simple constat lui donne le sourire et il ne peut s'empêcher de se prendre au jeu :

" - Oui, c'est marrant, dès que tu es partie je me suis senti mieux. Peut-être que je devrais rester loin de toi finalement. "

Sa réponse fait sourire Chloé qui s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur l'avant-bras du Diable :

" - Je crois que tu vas avoir du mal à te débarrasser de moi... Je suis vraiment désolée Lucifer. J'aurais dû le voir.

\- Chloé, tu ne savais pas que j'avais un jumeau.

\- Oui mais il agissait tellement différemment, ce n'était pas toi.

\- Chloé, tu avais l'illusion d'être avec moi, tes yeux te disaient que tu étais avec moi. Et bien que je déteste l'admettre, tant que tu ne peux pas voir nos ailes ou mes yeux, nous sommes quasi indifférenciables. "

Il voit bien qu'il ne l'a pas convaincue et qu'il lui faudra du temps pour se pardonner son erreur mais il se promet de lui rappeler tous les jours à quel point il l'aime peu importe leurs erreurs passées. Après tout lui non plus n'est pas innocent...


End file.
